LX Tim
Lx-Tim is a professional wrestler, a former chef, a writer and a martial artist who is was contracted to the Two World's Wrestling Federation (2WWF). He is known for his high-flying ability, amazing technical acumen, unorthodox powerhouse-esque style, old-school maneuvering and intense psychological prowess which has made him an in and out of ring dynamo. He is the one of the only two men to gain seven different championships in the company and is rightly so as one of the most dominating forces ever reckoned with in the wrestling industry. On top of that, he is also now part of the 2009 class of the League of Legends. He also believes that he is the most highlighted superstar of all time and this is possibly his true place The History Maker continues to shock and awe everyone with his unorthodox abilities, wrestling style, and Puerto Rican flair. He is without a doubt one of the most controversial superstars in the business as he naturally as one of the bigger names in independent sports-entertainment. There is no limits that The Portrait of Greatness plans on breaking as he saunters on the seek his claim to fame with every single passing day as one of the greats in the sport. Prologue: Origins Lx-Tim, real name being Timothy Joseph Morales was born on December 12, 1987 at the Coney Island hospital in Brooklyn, New York. He was born with mulitple diseases such as Double Pneumonia, heart murmurs, asthma, as well as a couple more diseases and illnesses that he developed over time. It took six months for the lament child to be cured, but still remained five holes in his heart so a prosetronic heart was as you can put as "installed" in him. He was finally taken home to his mother and father, Jose and Julia Morales. Timothy Morales is a full-blooded Puerto Rican whose ancestors were the founders of Puerto Rico and are of original Taino ancestry. Chapter 1: No Such Thing as a Childhood While Timothy was growing up, he had a lot of moving in his life. From Brooklyn to Allentown and Bethlehem Penslyvania, to Puerto Rico and many other places. Most of Timothy's life is set in the town of Bethlehem, Pennsylvania where he spent nine years of his life there, from Elementary School and most of Middle School. When Timothy was a mere child, he was brought to the world as a well known prodigy to the society. He was exceptionally brilliant as he displayed his many talents in many different levels. He was supposed to attend Penn State University when he was going in fourth grade as of having knowledge of knowing of Tim's specific abilities. However, this offer was declined by the parents of Tim for they did not want Tim to grow up without a childhood and no friends. Even so, while Tim was in elementary school, he was the lone wolf as many of the people did not want to associate with his particular character. When Tim was in middle school, he attended Broughal Middle School, one of the poorest schools known at the time in the Bethlehem Area School District. He was still the lone wolf, this time from many rumors that were spread around like wildfire. The rumor was that Tim was very explosive and chaotic person and that he knew enough deadly martial arts that if anyone would ever cross his path, he would make himself known to everyone, but of course, this was yet nearly a farfetched lie. It was true that Tim did know martial arts, but Tim was very humble and very meek. He did develop some companionship when attending that school, but his circle of friends later betrayed him at the end of every school year. At grade seven, he was shot multiple times. Once in the shoulder, once in the thigh, and another in the arm specifying it at the tricep. Along with getting shot, he was also stabbed, set on fire, and thrown in barbed-wire and thumbtacks by the people he thought were his friends. Then at the beginning of his eight grade year, it started to become really good even though he had personal demons and suffered from bipolar disorder and multi-personality disorder. Nearing the second marking quarter of his school year, something really horrible occurred at his home. He no longer had a household as it was apparent that the landlord really was like a slum lord when he kicked his family out of the house with no warning of its coming, making Tim and his family homeless for the next two years. The landlord had secretly plotted this for he had sold the house to someone else, but still had greed so he waited for his family to continue to pay rent and then kicked Tim and his family out the very next day he got it. Chapter 2: Time of Being Homeless During the times of Timothy and his family were homeless, his family tore apart as the young Hispanic was seperated from his sister, mother and father. Tim then vowed he would find his family, but until then, he had to go on scratching and surviving. Tim wandered many cities begging and doing odd jobs to provide nourishment for himself so he wouldn't be famished and always have to sleep in a park in a jungle gym or a park bench. Tim eventually went back to his roots back into Brooklyn where he met up with an old friend of his family who lived in New York. The man's name was Manuel, nicknamed Manny as he recognized him off the street and Tim knew him from photo albums of the past. Tim then took off and crashed into his apartment for the time being, although Manny was also scratching and surviving to keep his apartment as he didn't have much. Tim found out he made his earnings sweeping and at night time going to an underground fight club at an abandoned building. There were two leagues of fighters. One for the adults and another for teenage combat. Tim signed up and made earnings from the teenage fight club of Brooklyn, New York. During the time Timothy was a fighter, he combined his skills of Kung Fu, Tai Chi and Ninjitsu and transformed it all into a style he called The Dark Arts of The Shadow Hawk, thus giving Timothy the fighter nickname alias, "The Shadow Hawk". Over the months, Tim remained undefeated from all his talents of fighting and gained a lot of cash as Tim saved it in hoping he would find his family again and help them get a house. It was slowed down as he helped Manny pay for the rent of his apartment and to get food. They had forged a brotherhood as you can say. Manny was a good fighter, lost of typical occasion, but was pretty good in the adult division nonetheless. Tim eventually separated off and went back living on the streets to go back on his conquest of searching for his family and to get a home. He left with the respect of all the fighters and the respect of all of Brooklyn. Timothy then became very wise and agile, as he went back down to Bethlehem. He then learned that his family had went to move into Allentown, Pennsylvania with his uncle as they finally agreed to shelter them, as long as they help pay for groceries and finances of any kind. With all of Tim's earnings and his parents earnings, they rented a home in 513 West Cedar Street in Allentown, Pennsylvania. Though it was a decently nice home, the neighborhood was terrible as one of the worst gangs of Allentown lived there which they were known as "Da Block". This didn't phase Tim. which in fact, Timothy had became friends with many of the people associated with and in the gang itself. He was offered to be a member, but respectfully, Tim didn't join as he didn't want to debase himself to joining street gangs again. Now that Tim was in a home again, he was able to go back to school, finish eighth grade, and then eventually went on his way to high school. Chapter 3: High School & Careers Timothy had finally entered high school, as he then attended William Allen High School. Tim though started school two weeks late as his paperwork didn't finish, due to yet another faulty faculty. During his school years in Allen, he met a person named Jeff Pizalotto, which he opened many doors for Tim. The Puerto Rican Prodigy then made multiple other friends in Jeff's circle, then Tim eventually started to hang out with them all the time. One day at the lunch table, a certain person came into Tim's life which changed his life forever. His name is Apollas Jamal Bacourt. He is also to be known later as A.J. Badd. Later on he would change his wrestling name to Apollas Creed. He became Tim's closest and best friend of his years so far in high school. During Tim's tenth grade year, Tim and Apollas were known as The Badd Boyz! Both of them were really well known among people. Both forged an excellent friendship that later entails some deep understanding and deeper roots in his future. Besides the facts about his friends, he also dabbled in many career plans and opportunities that he wished to take advantage of. He would further his studies at a vocational school known as the Lehigh Career and Technical Institute, where the young Puerto Rican would learn the finer teachings of a subject that he loved, Culinary Arts. Some other careers that he would hold was being a young writer, jotting down novels and poetry which would later on be published. Also, he did some underground wrestling, but that career will be spoken about in detail later as we progress. Timothy Joseph Morales would later graduate with his high-school diploma and quite a number of certificates from LCTI. He became certified as a professional Culinary Artist, also receiving another certificate that stated that he achieved Tech-Prep status in Pennsylvania. Tim would later gain a position as a Sous Chef, even though it was early in his cooking career to even gain such a high-ranking position in the kitchen brigade. Later on, Timothy Morales would go on to pursue his dreams of being a professional wrestler to add to his list of things to do in his life. Chapter 4: Before Professional Wrestling Career As you would of known, with Tim's martial arts background, he also developed and unorthodox style that's not seen much these days, a lucha-libre style. Tim and Apollas were still the Badd Boyz as they beat any upcoming fighters trying to take the spotlight. Both men were unstoppable as a team. But later, Apollas and Tim separated as AJ had to search for a woman by the name of Kelsey. Tim then went to many different federations such as the RWF, the Royal Wrestling Federation, where Tim was known as His Royal Puertoricaness. Tim became the RWF Heavyweight Champion and Tag Team Champion, but then Tim decided to leave with an undefeated streak of twelve wins to no losses and vacated the titles. Then Tim thought it was time to search For Apollas. Tim learned that Apollas had developed the name of A.J. Badd after graduating from Stu Hart's famous Dungeon. This initialized the search for his long-time friend, AJ. During this time, Tim then decided to join CWU, Championship Wrestling United, where Tim was known as Sephiroth and Maximum Carnage, where he became also the CWU champion, the CWU Heavyweight Champion and the CWU Tag Team champion. Tim grew bored of no real challengers and wanted to continue his conquest of searching for A.J. Badd, as he vacated the titles and left also undefeated with a huge record of twenty six wins and no losses. Tim then heard that AJ Badd had joined a place called the GWF, so Tim then decided to get a contract and was quickly signed, but then the day that he signed, someone had stolen the companie's money and it became bankrupt, leaving Tim not finally ending his quest to find AJ. Tim then decided it was time to take a vacation as he went to his Spanish roots and stayed where his grandparents lived up in San Juan, Puerto Rico. Tim then met up with another rising star who hailed from San Juan by the name of Carlito Carribean Cool. Tim and Carlito talked about how he was joining WWE and how Tim should come along to watch and enjoy the shows, but Tim declined the offer telling him he was searching for his best friend AJ. Carlito then wished Tim the best of luck when Tim decided to go back the his home. When Tim finally arrived home, there were multiple offers from many different federations of wrestling that wanted him. Tim looked at every single contract offer, but he was reluctant from seeing the roster. One day, Tim then received a call. It was a man named Richard D. Knockman! He offered a job at an accredidated wrestling association known as Extreme Wrestling Impact and offered that he would have some real competition. Mr. Knockman mentioned the talents of EWI such as Lucifear, Gem Gunner, Vortex, Drego Franko and then he mentioned AJ Badd. Once hearing of this, Tim then agreed to fly to his office and automatically signed the contract, binding Tim as EWI property, thus beginning the era of the new named professional Puerto Rican wrestler Lx-Tim! Wrestling Career The intracate details in this area entails the higher quality story of Lx-Tim's wrestling illustrious wrestling career. Tim had worked in many famous companies such as WWA (World Wrestling Alliance), EWI (Extreme Wrestling Impact), RIW (Real International Wrestling), and 2WWF (Two Worlds Wrestling Federation). Other sidenote companies Tim has worked in his wrestling career were in places such as ARW, VRW, VWA, XWA, CWU, UWE and CWF. One other thing that is known in Tim's wrestling career is the mask that he adorns himself with. In his career, there are few times he has wrestled without it, but now tends to wear that fabled mask all the time. Beginning in EWI and WWA Once Lx-Tim would first enter the company, Tim would finally meet up with long-time friend AJ Badd. But the meeting was short-lived as they met before they were entered to compete in the main event of the night, a Battle Royal. Tim would be entered in EWI's first ever Royal Rumble for the coveted EWI World Heavyweight Championship, which would mean the person who would win the title should then become it's first title owner. The proud Puerto Rican athlete entered his first actual professional wrestling match as he was pitted in first. The second person in was current Fuck The World Champion, Drego Franko. The list of superstars would later pile in as Tim would make his mark as he fought his way through all the toughest superstars on the roster. But it would be Tim who would prevail as he eliminated Tag Team Champion Lucifear in the final bout, staking Tim's claim to fame as EWI's first World Champion! AJ Badd entered the ring afterwards after getting his tag-partner Lucifear back in the ring to give congrats to Tim, as they raised their arms in the air, solidying that the three would together be The Badd Boyz once, reuniting best friends once again! The weeks would roll by where Tim would have a many encounters and quite the rivalry against big-time superstar, Vortex! The High Flya was especially bitter at Lx-Tim as the Puerto Rican eliminated him in the Royal Rumble. They clashed in Tim's second match in a Steel Cage, where Tim came out victorious once again! Vortex later wanted to prove it was nothing short of a fluke, so they would lock horns for the last time in the highly anticipated Hell in a Cell match! It was a classic bout, but once Tim hit the Whisper in the Wind, it was all over for Vortex! Later on, on Tim's fifth match, Tim won a tag-team match with recently new superstar, Ace Fuckin' Acid! They beat The Chain Gang's Callum Scotland and Charlie Gun, but afterwards, Ace shown his true colors as he unleashed his Super-Kick known as "The King's Calling" onto Tim, displaying his greed for Tim's gold. On the next Brutality, Tim would finally lose his World Heavyweight title in a close bout in an Ultimate X match. Later in EWI, Tim would gain other various titles such as the X-Division Championship, winning it from Lucifear in a TLC match, and winning the Hybrid Championship from Justin Belanger, now known as Jarad Johnson in a Ultimate X match. EWI would be later over-taken by WWA, but then seperated later on as the companies had sold-out. 2WWF Tim would later join the company known as Two Worlds Wrestling Federation. Currently, there was a tournament known as The Hell Games Tournament for the biggest pay-per-view event of them all in 2WWF, Hell Games, for the coveted 2WWF World Championship. Tim would have his first 2WWF match in the tournament against top superstar, Robby D. Tim would win his debut match, but Tim would be defeated next Breakdown against future 2 time 2WWF World Champion, Mikey Heartbreak. Tim then later disappeared to retrain and later return to the company once again, but would soon disappear again as his body had grown frail. Tim would later return at the pay-per-view, Crosswired, where Tim made a successful re-debut against Devin Cutajar and Dinga in an X-treme 3 Way match. Tim would have his ups and downs in 2WWF, having classic matches and bouts with many future World Champions such as Frankie K. Young and Ace Acid,as well as a 2WWF Legend, Minkaro. Tim would later win himself a spot in a Money in the Bank match for a World title shot anytime the winner chose it, but Tim fell short in that match as he was near winning it, but the briefcase would be swiped by crafty former Internet Champion, Aaron McKnight. One of Tim's finest moments was when 2WWF brought in a brand new title which would be known as the United Kingdom Championship! He would later find himself in a Dumpster Battle Royal, where he was up against AJ Badd, Mystic Midget, Sean Williams, and other superstar. Tim would end up throwing all his opponents in the dumpsters single-handedly, becoming the first ever 2WWF United Kingdom Champion! One of his best title defenses was against old best friend and bitter rival, AJ Badd as he would defend it in a Ladder match. Although close, Tim knocked AJ out with his finisher Flipping Piledriver known as "The Destiny Destroyer", which the Puerto Rican climbed the ladder to take his belt for the win! Tim would later grow tired of wrestling as on an episode of Breakdown, he forfeited the title and left wrestling altogether. Tim would later return once again as he made an impressive run upon his return, as he took down former 2WWF Pure Champions one by one! He put famous names on his defeated list such as Harvo, James Knight and Nathan Hardy. Tim would later then come face-to-face with friend Axel Anvil, as they clashed words backstage as Tim told the Australian that he had a shot at his Internet title. Tim would then face Axel in his first appearance at the greatest stage, Hell Games, against Axel Anvil in a Falls Count Anywhere match. Tim fought valiantly as they waged war from the backstage area, to the parking lot and back in the ring. But it all ended once Tim layed out that Destiny Destroyer, which Tim then pinned Axel to become the newest 2WWF Internet Champion and ending Anvil's career in 2WWF! Lx-Tim's newest challenge as he had become one of the newest hated men in 2WWF would be against a formidable foe he knew very well, former 2WWF World Champion Vortex! The two would duke it out for a month, mostly resulting in victories for the brash Puerto Rican. But Lx-Tim would be set to lose his championship belt to Vortex in an astounding ladder match. Later on in his career, Lx-Tim finally decided it was time to reveal his face as he rid himself of his fabled mask to reveal that he was actually a pretty boy. Lx-Tim later would gain many more victories from being even more sadistic. Later, he would also reveal in an episode of Breakdown that he was to make a formation with the surprise return of Aaron McKnight! Both would for a stable called "Revolution-2WWF's Faction". In that night they issued a challenge to former two time World Champion Mikey Heartbreak and former Pure Champion James Star, who were the current Tag Champs at the time for their belts. The main event would be booked for this specific match, where Lx-Tim and Aaron McKnight wound up winning the Championship belts as Lx-Tim pinned Heartbreak to capture the gold after James Star had abandoned his partner. Lx-Tim would soon assert his dominance as he was booked the following week against former and first ever three time 2WWF World Champion, Frankie K Young. Lx-Tim faced off against the man he had never beaten as both fought a valiant battle. In the end, the much hated Lx-Tim gained a clean victory with his "Destiny Destroyer" Flipping Piledriver finisher. However, Lx-Tim and Aaron McKnight would ultimately lose their championship belts and separate as a team altogether. Later in Lx-Tim’s tenure in 2WWF, he would pick up much more championship title reigns. He becomes a two time United Kingdom Champion, being the first person to win it, win it twice, and also became the final holder of the illustrious title. Then Lx-Tim would pick up a second Internet Title reign, which now to date is the longest Internet Championship title reign in 2WWF history. Another accomplishment is the formation of probably the best stable ever formed in 2WWF, Infamous! Infamous includes Lx-Tim, Ace Acid, James Knight, Montel and LaVar Jones and Kairi Rose. However, on a recently aired episode, Kairi would end up being kicked out of Infamous by Lx-Tim, which Lx-Tim says she is ‘fired’ while pressing a detonator to cause her locker room to explode! Time continues and sure enough, the group is no more. Currently, Lx-Tim has become a Quintuple Crown Winner, a feat only one man has accomplished. And as of now, he is also being inducted into the 2009 League of Legends, the highest honor anyone can get in this business. Later on he made a return to the company when 2WWF reopened and won the 2WWF World Championship, cementing himself as an absolute best in the business. EWI's Second Wind and Fall Who would of thought that EWI would be back with a vengeance as it was resurrected from the ashes as it now had a brand new show known as EWI Meltdown! In it's return, few former superstars such as Thomas Barnez, Karl Stone and Eddie Doom made their way back to the famous company. Even new faces such as Ghetto Gospel's Warren Peace and StoneRoc were there. Even former 2WWF's Women's Champion Kairi Rose was there! However, there was one return that was greater than them all, the return of "The Latin X-tremist" Lx-Tim! Upon the beginning of the show, Mr. Knockman announced all the matches, along with new Co-General Manager, Gerard Brooks. However, Brooks would want to prove himself to be best as he chose uprising superstar Eddie Doom, as his choice pick for the main event, as he claimed that new superstars are the future of the company. Knockman clearly disagreed as he chose EWI Legend, Lx-Tim himself to be in the main event against him in a Street Fight match! Later in the night, it would prove true that the EWI superstars of old were far superior as Lx-Tim won the main event, making it one great victory for the return of EWI! Next week, Tim would face off against Eddie Doom again, this time in a Dumpster match! But once again, The Destiny of EWI proved to be better as Lx-Tim won that match as well. On EWI's first return pay-per-view, Tim would face off as an undefeated superstar against another rising undefeated superstar, JAW, also known as James Star! They fought in the main event of EWI's pay-per-view, Ultimate Uprising, as it would be for the newly introduced EWI World Heavyweight Championship! Both had an epic battle, but Lx-Tim would prove to be victorious as he became EWI World Champion! Tim's dreams of re-living glory in EWI again came true! Soon, Lx-Tim was to receive an injury from upcoming superstar, James Star. Lx-Tim was said to be out for six months as EWI was in shock of no longer having a World Champion. In the following month, there were messages being spoken through the speakers as another EWI superstar known as Jaken Daust was delivering these messages for him as well. The mystery was to be revealed at the upcoming PPV, Catalyst. Jaken Daust would soon reveal his mystery partner for the EWI World Tag Team Championship belts against Dirty Deed's Rob Chapman and Ricky Neilson. Many theme songs and clips appeared as a handsome man entered the fray. Sadly, no one could tell who this person was until the lights went off and on quickly to see him in a mask. It was none other than Lx-Tim back in the flesh. He recovered an astonishing five months ahead of time as Tim and Jaken defeated Dirty Deeds to win the belts. Later, EWI would ultimately have to sell out once again as the stock was completely dried out. RIW Lx-Tim entered another part of the wrestling scene when he was hired in Real International Wrestling.(RIW) He was contracted to be on the show of TNT, the acronym for Thursday Night Turmoil. He debuted against small time superstar, Michael Landry, where he gained his first victory in his debut with his legendary Destiny Destroyer Flipping Piledriver finisher. Over the next few weeks, Tim would continue on winning as he accumulated some of the greatest victories ever seen by a fresh face. He continued with an undefeated streak with wins over former Champions such as Ace Acid, Mark Storey, Mike Minor, Rajah and Axel Anvil. In his sixth week, Tim defeated Axel Anvil in an amazing match which made him become the new number one contender to the Underground Championship. The next week, in the first round of the Reign Surpreme tournament, the blazing hot Latino would face off against Current RIW World Heavyweight Champion, Bullet. In a long grueling match, both performed quite possibly the greatest match seen so far in 2008, as mentioned by the current GM of TNT that time, Innovator. But as Tim was placed in Bullet's unbroken South City Stretch, Tim would suffer his first loss in RIW. The next week, Tim would face Bullet once again as the match was billed as "The rematch between two of Turmoil's best". In another astonishing match, Tim would gain redemption as he claimed a win over the current World Heavyweight Champion, Bullet, making him the second person to defeat Bullet in this course of time. Soon, the world would be shocked and rocked to it's core when Ace Acid and Lx-Tim announced that they were forming a stable together known as History in the Making. Both have a long listed history between each other as they have been ongoing rivals for the past few years and now have finally forged forces. Both would make their first teaming and only teaming thus far against Tommy Dragon and David Emmerson, which they won. The next week Tim faced Shawn Hunter, a former Television Champion which he gained the victory. Soon, it would be Minkaro that would become a candidate to join History in the Making as both teamed against Khwames Myles and T-Rex. From the past few weeks while Tim fought in all those matches, the title contention became askew as everyone wondered who would fight for certain belts. World Champion Bullet had a match against Underground Champion, Mike Minor as both titles were on the line as Bullet won. He then retired the Underground title to re-instate the highly coveted International Title. Lx-Tim would then end up winning the International Championship for his first ever title in Real International Wrestling. Later on, The Portrait of Greatness would eventually gain two RIW World Tag Team Title reigns, and another International Title reign making his a 2 time International Champion and 2 time World Tag Team Champion. Lx-Tim still has one of the best tract records in RIW, having a total amount of 30 wins and only 3 losses and became a member of the most exclusive faction, The Mile High Club. What can be expected from Tim is nothing short of greatness. CHAMPIONSHIPS ▬ 2WWF World Champion 2WWF United Kingdom Champion X 2 2WWF Internet Champion X 3 2WWF Tag Team Champion X 3 2WWF Lionheart Champion X 2 2WWF Pure Champion X 2 2WWF Hardcore Champion EWI World Heavyweight Champion EWI World Champion EWI X-Division Champion EWI World Tag Team Champion EWI Tag Team Champion XWA Television Champion WWA X-Division Champion WWA Hybrid Champion ARW Intercontinental Champion CWF World Heavyweight Champion CWF Tag Team Champion CWU Champion CWU World Heavyweight Champion CWU Tag Team Champion VWA World Champion VWA X-Division Champion VWA Television Champion RWF World Heavyweight Champion RWF World Tag Team Champion RIW World Tag Team Champion X 3 RIW International Champion X 2 GWF Hardcore Champion FBW World Champion X 2 FBW Puerto Rico Champion X 3 PHW Overdose Champion PHW Shooting Star Champion FBB World Champion X 2 FBB International Champion Achievements/Accolades/Awards ▬ Winning the 2WWF World Championship Becoming Co-General Manager in 2WWF Becoming the 1st 2WWF United Kingdom Champion Winning the 2WWF United Kingdom Championship 2 times Became the last ever United Kingdom Champion Third person in 2WWF to hold two titles simultaneously The man to hold two titles simultaneously more times than anyone else. Becoming 2WWF 2X Internet Champion two times Holding the record for longest championship reign as Internet Champion Becoming a 3X 2WWF Tag Team Champion Won first ever 2WWF Gasoline and Lighters match Won first ever 2WWF Warehouse of Horrors Match Creator of the 2WWF Warehouse of Horrors Match Creator of the 2WWF Royal Rumble Match Becoming 2WWF Lionheart Champion Becoming 2WWF 2X Pure Champion Becoming 2WWF Hardcore Champion Becoming the first ever Sextuple Crown Winner in 2WWF Becoming the second Quintuple Crown Winner in 2WWF Becoming a Quadruple Crown Winner Becoming the fourth Triple Crown Winner in 2WWF Becoming the second Triple Champion in 2WWF Becoming a 2009 League of Legends Inductee FBW's Wrestler: Unstoppable WWC Champion & Leader - Team Puerto Rico WWA 2006 Best Face of the Year Award Winner WU 2007 Company Man Award Winner WU 2008 Company Man Award Winner WU 2008 Maria Kanellis Award Winner 2WWF 2007 Best Tweener of the Year Award Winner 2WWF 2007 Most Underrated of the Year Award Runner-Up 2WWF 2008 Match of the Year Award Runner-Up 2WWF 2008 Champion of the Year Award Runner-Up 2WWF 2008 Superstar of the Year Award Runner-Up 2WWF 2008 January Promoist of the Month Award Winner 2WWF 2008 January Match of the Month Award Winner 2WWF 2008 January MVP of the Month Award Winner 2WWF 2008 February Promoist of the Month Award Winner 2WWF 2008 February Match of the Month Award Winner 2WWF 2008 August Match of the Month Award Winner 2WWF 2008 November Promoist of the Month Award Winner 2WWF 2008 November MVP of the Month Winner 2WWF 2008 November Beef of the Month Runner-Up 2WWF 2008 November Voter of the Month Winner 2WWF 2008 December Promoist of the Month Runner-Up 2WWF 2008 December Match of the Month Runner-Up 2WWF 2008 December MVP of the Month Winner 2WWF 2008 December Beef of the Month Award Winner 2WWF 2008 December Storyline of the Month Award Winner 2WWF 2008 December Storyline of the Month Award Runner-Up 2WWF 2009 January Promoist of the Month Award Winner 2WWF 2009 January Heel of the Month Award Runner-Up 2WWF 2009 January Match of the Month Award Runner-Up 2WWF 2009 January Beef of the Month Award Winner 2WWF 2009 January Storyline of the Month Award Runner-Up 2WWF 2009 February Promoist of the Month Award Winner 2WWF 2009 February Heel of the Month Award Runner-Up 2WWF 2009 February Match of the Month Award Runner-Up 2WWF 2009 February Beef of the Month Award Winner 2WWF 2009 February Storyline on the Month Award Runner-Up 2WWF 2009 April Beef of the Month Award Runner-Up 2WWF 2009 Half-Year Champion Award Runner-Up 2WWF 2009 Half-Year Best Rivalry Award Runner-Up 2WWF 2009 Half-Year Best Non-Main Event PPV Match Award Winner x2 2WWF 2009 Superstar of Half-Year Award Runner-Up 2WWF 2009 Second Half Year Best Alignment Change Runner-Up 2WWF 2009 Second Half Year Best Pure Writer Winner 2WWF 2009 Second Half Year Promoist of Half Year Runner-Up 2WWF 2009 League of Legends Inductee 2WWF 2010 Second Half Year Best Team Runner-Up 2WWF 2010 Second Half Year Best Non-Main Event PPV Match Runner-Up 2WWF 2010 Second Half Year Best Main Event PPV Match Winner 2WWF 2010 Second Half Year WTF Moment of the Year Winner RIW 2008 MNM Stable of the Year Award Winner RIW 2008 TNT Stable of the Year Award Winner EWI Quintuple Crown WInner CWU Triple Crown Winner VWA Triple Crown Winner ADDITIONAL INFORMATION ▬ Teams in Tim's History Elite - Lx-Tim/Rob Chapman/Mark Storey/Sean Young/Ace Acid - XWA G.E.M. - Lx-Tim/Danny Diamond - 2WWF The Descendants of Idols/Nation of Idols - Lx-Tim/Frankie K. Young/Mark Storey/Jason Reid/R.J. Price/Dalton Carter - 2WWF Infamous - Lx-Tim/Ace Acid/Montel & Lavar Jones/James Knight/Kairi Rose - 2WWF Revolution - Lx-Tim/Aaron McKnight/Lyxon Steel - 2WWF Synergy X - Lx-Tim and Samael - 2WWF/FBW EWI - Leader Lx-Tim and etc... - EWI The Badd Boyz - Lx-Tim/AJ Badd/Lucifear - EWI Ghetto Gospel - Lx-Tim/Warren Peace/StoneRoc/Smoke/Hermanni Lindstrom/Jamie Lynn - UWE The Mile High Club - Lx-Tim/Ace Acid/Darc/Jason Reid - RIW STD - Ace Acid/Minkaro/Lx-Tim - RIW Botany Bay - FBW Attitude: Era of Arrogance - FBW Wrestlers of Mass Destruction -FBW The Kingpins - FBW The Soils of Fate - FBW Moveset * Finishing Moves: * The Destiny Destroyer- Canadian Destroyer * The Footnote - Punt Kick * The Clutch of Dominance - Dragon Sleeper/Mexican Surfboard Submission * The Magnum Opus - Double Jump Moonsault * Signature Moves: * The Time to Shine - Corkscrew Neckbreaker * L5X - 619/630 Combination * Crowning Glory - 720 DDT * Finishing Touch - Flipping Uranage Slam * Captivating Cataclysm - Cliffhanger * Tour de Force - Double Stomp * Pièce de Résistance - Tiger Driver '98 * The Blaze of Glory - Leaping Spike Reverse STO * Masterpiece Theater - Dragon Sleeper w/ Body Scissors * Logro de Coronación - Chimeraplex * Acclaimed Arpeggio - Small Package Driver * Rare Moves * The Final Impact- Shooting Star DDT * The Claim to Fame - 630 Corkscrew Elbow Drop * The Highlight of the Night - Shooting Star Dropkick Nicknames * The Portrait of Greatness * The Illustration of Innovation * The Presentation of Devestation * The History Maker * The Record Breaker * The Snapshot of Superiority * The Sculpture of Supremacy * The Artwork of Avarice * The Look of Lavishness * LX * The Latin X-tremist * The Destiny Destroyer * Mr. EWI * The Destiny of 2WWF * The Sensationalist * The Spanish Sensation * The Latin Sensation * The Puerto Rican Prince * The Latin King * The Savior of Spaniards * The Hero of Hispanics * The Lord of Latinos * The King of Wrestling * Maximum Carnage * The Feature Attraction * The Harbinger of Fate * The Man of Destiny * The God of the Wrestling Heaven * The Every Night Highlight